Merry Christmas
by rocknroler
Summary: Christmas fanfic. The sand siblings are going to spend christmas in konoha! Mostly Kankuro/Kiba...
1. Merry christmas

Since there parents died, christmas always been depressing for the sand siblings. Temari would always try to make it better by cooking a meal for her brothers, but most of the time, it'd get burn or just taste really bad. Gaara would just be is usual self and not talk that much and Kankuro would just sit there, waiting for the day to finaly be over. For the last 2 years, it as been even worst, since Temari was going to Konoha to celebrate with her boyfriend's family, leaving her brothers alone, but not this time, Kankuro refused to just stay home with Gaara again on christmas eve. He decided he'd tag along with his sister and go to Konoha, maybe the village wasn't as boring and depressing as Suna on christmas eve.

"You guys are sure you don't wanna stay home?" Temari asked as she put her back pack on her back, placing her fan under it.  
"I won't miss it that much..." Kankuro answered.  
"Where are you guys going to stay? You know I didn't warn Shikamaru that you guys were tagging along."  
"Don't worry about us, we'll figure it out..."

The 3 of them walked out there house, locked the door and left the village.

----------------------------------------------

Aftre 3 days of traveling, they all made it to Konoha a little passed 6. It was colder then usual, a lot colder.

"is it alwas that cold in konoha in december?" Gaara asked.  
"Not as I remember... Anyways, I'm going to Shikmaru's place, you guys better decide on somewhere to stay fast before one of you get cold..."  
"so... where do you wanna go?" Kankuro asked.  
"I don't know..."  
"Doesn't seem any different from Suna beside being a lot colder..." Kankuro said as he started to walk off, followed by his little brother.

It was so cold that day it was snowing a little bit.

"Gaara? Hey guys what brings you in Konoha?" Naruto asked as he walked up to them.  
"Chrismas vacation..." Gaara plainly said.  
"Are you guys here to visit anyone?"  
"nah, just thought it'd be nice to spend this christmas out of Suna... Now that I think of it, I belive it won't be any different from other years..." Kankuro said as he walked off again.  
"What's up with him?" Naruto asked.  
"He just doesn't like christmas..." Gaara explained.  
"Gaara, you're coming? We'll go get an hotel room somewhere..."  
"You mean you guys will stay by yourselves on christmas?" Naruto asked.  
"We're used to it by now..."  
"I'll be spending christmas eve with Kakashi and Iruka, I'm sure they wouldn't mind two more persons joining us! You guys can sleep in the living room!"  
"No offence, but, no..." Kankuro said.  
"I'll join you Naruto." Gaara said.  
"Fine! I'll see you latter then little bro..." Kankuro said as he walked away.

----------------------------------------------

"What do you mean no vacancy?" Kankuro said anglry.  
"Listen kid, it's christmas time, people come from everywhere to see there familly and friends, whadya expect!" The owner explained.  
"fine... Thanks anyways..." Kankuro said as he walked out.

"I told you, it wasn't me... I'm not controling fleas..." Shino said.  
"Bullshit! Get these off me! My familly will be at my place tommorow, it's gonna be a desaster if me or Akamaru have fleas!!" Kiba was wispering angrily, trying not to get anyone's attention.

Shino was dressed as usual but was wearing shoes instead of sandals and Kiba was wearing longer pants and a jacket the looked a lot like is old one when he was younger, but was black with grey fur. Kankuro couldn't belive it, everythime he'd see them, they were always arguing about something. He just wished none of them would notice him, but it failed mesirably.

"Arrf!!" Akamaru barked happilly as he noticed Kankuro.  
"Hey Kankuro!!" Kiba said with a light blush, he hoped the older teen didn't ear there conversation and tried as hard as he could not to scratch everywhere.  
"Having a little fleas probleme aren't we..."Kankuro chucled as he walked to them.  
"Ok ok! I get it, don't rub it in my face will ya..." Kiba said as he gave up and scratched his head furiously under his hood. "Aren't you cold?" Shino asked as he noticed Kankuro was wearing the same thing as usual, but added a long scarf and wore shoes.  
"I'm freezing..." He admited.  
"Sucks to be you!" Kiba laughed. "What brings you here anyways?" he then asked.  
"Just thought christmas would be less boring here then in the desert..." Kankuro answered. He was shaking because of the cold, nights in Suna were pretty cold, but he wasn't used to the humidity of Konoha.  
"Why didn't you leave your stuff in your hotel room?" Kiba asked as he saw Kankuro's bag hanging from his shoulder.  
"no such luck, they don't have any free rooms... I guess I'll go tell Temari and Gaara I'll be going back to Suna." Kankuro said.  
"And spend christmas by yourself?" Kiba asked, still scratching his neck.  
"Trust me, it's won't change much... I'll see you around..." Kankuro said as he started to walk off.  
"W-wait!" Kiba said as he followed him.  
"I'll get going, cold is not good for the bugs, I'm feeling sleepy now..." Shino said as he walked in the other direction.  
"See ya Shino..." Kankuro said as he kept on walking.  
"You guys walked from Suna to here, you must be exausted! I'll ask my sis if you can sleep at my place tonight! You can go back tommorow I guess..." Kiba said as he walked beside Kankuro.  
"I think you have some other things to take care of Mutt..." Kankuro said as he pointed AKamaru scratching himself.  
"Stop calling me that! Why can't you just accept when people ofers help? Just come with me..." Kiba said as he grabed Kankuro's forearm and forced him to follow.

----------------------------------------------

As they walked in, Kankuro noticed all the christmas decorations, and the smell of food being prepared. The hole house was perfectly clean, after all they were having gests on the next day.

"Hey Hanna! two questions; Can my friend sleep here tonight? He traveled all the way from Suna to Konoha and the hotel rooms are all taken... He's gonna go back to Suna tommorow..."  
"Ofcourse he can! Is it Kankuro?" Hanna asked from the kitchen.  
"Yes..."  
"Why going back to Suna so soon, you can spend christmas here with us if you want!" She said as she walk out the kitchen.  
"Thanks a lot, but I don't want to intrude..." Kankuro said.  
"Come on Kankuro, you're not intruding!" Kiba said.  
"Just think about it, if you change your mind, you're welcome to stay!" Hanna said. "Now what about the second question?" She asked.  
"Where's the flea shampoo?" Kiba asked trying to scratch his back.  
"Wh- You stay away from me and the dogs! Under the bathroom sink..." Hanna said as her brother walked up the stairs to his room, followed by Akamaru and Kankuro.

Once they walked in Kiba's room, Kiba took off his jacket and struggled to scratch his own back again.

"Stop scratching yourself..." Kankuro said.  
"Easier said than done..." Kiba winned trying desperatly to reach the only spot he couldn't reach on his back.

Kankuro sighed and walked to the boy, lifted his shirt a little and ran his hand on the boys back to scratch his back. He instantly felt goose bump under his fingers as Kiba arched his back a little. He also would have sworn he felt the boys right leg shaking a little like when you scratch a pet behind the ears.

"Sorry, my hands are cold..." Kankuro said as he moved away from Kiba.  
"It's ok... Thanks... You can watch tv while I'm getting rid of these... Come here Akamaru!" Kiba said as he walked out the room.

Kankuro suddently felt wierd about what just happened. He turned on the tv and sat down on his friend's bed. He could ear Kiba and Akamaru discussing in the bathroom and suddently wondered how awkward it must be to bath with someone you know, cause to Kiba, Akamaru was more than a dog, he was his best friend. Then again, it was normal for young children to bath together, but his parents never let him and his brother or sister bath together. Kankuro was draged out of his thoughts as he heard the bathroom door open.

"As much as I hate that, we'll have to go for an other tommorow morning Akamaru..." Kiba said and got a wine noise from his dog as an answer.  
"I know but we can't have familly over with all these fleas..." Kiba said again as he walked in his room.

Kankuro was shocked to see Kiba walking in only wearing a towel around his hips. Kiba's body was still wet from the bath he just took, his skin looked so warm that Kankuro suddently felt like cuddeling him since he was still cold from walking around in unapropriate clothings for winter.

"toss me my pants will you?" Kiba said, pointing at the pile of cloths on the other side of the bed.

Kankuro did as he was told and tried to forget about what he was thinking a second ago. Luckily he was good hidding his feelings. then it hit him. 'He's a dog, he's gonna smell it!' he started to panic, how he didn't want Kiba to think he was atracted by him. Was he even attracted by him.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked as he poped his head out of his shirt.  
"Nothing..." Kankuro answered as Akamaru jumped on the bed to lay down behind him.  
"Hn! Whatever... You know you're lucky you don't have to deal with fleas..."  
"Yeah speaking about that, aren't fleas only on animals?" Kankuro asked to change the subject.  
"I never understood either, but apparently, fleas can also get to some humans who are closely related to animals. The Inuzuka clan for exemple..." Kiba explained as he could.  
"I see..."  
"Are you ok?" "Yes, why?"  
"I don't know, you look... wierd..."  
"I'm just a little cold, that's all. Anyways, I got to go the the washroom, can I borow a towel to clean my face?"  
"Yeah, look under the sink... You can take a shower too if you want..." Kiba said as he scratched his scalp some more.  
"You sure this flea shampoo works?"  
"Yeah... it's just that chemical products make me itchy..."  
"You should stop scrathing yourself, seriously... you'll get scares if you keep it up..." Kankuro said as he noticed Kiba's shoulder was now bleeding from scratching too much.  
"I know..." Kiba said as he licked his bleeding shoulder.

That's when Kankuro decided it was time to get out the room. He grabed his bag and went to the washroom. He washed his face paint off and turned on the hot water. He striped and steped in the shower. He felt relaxed and warmer, damn he hated cold weather. Once he was clean, he turned off the water and steped out. He looked around for a towel, dried himself before putting on some cloths and walked out.

"Kiba! I don't mind Kankuro sleeping here, but remember we have to get up early tomorow morning to prepare everything, don't go to bed to late!" Hanna said from downstairs as Kankuro walked back in the room.  
"Yeah sis!" Kiba answered.

"Damn!" Kiba steped back as he saw Kankuro.  
"What?" "Nothing, I just never tried to picture you without make up... You know you should stop wearing that, you look quite handsome without it..."  
"Am I suppose to say thanks or kick your ass for saying I'm ugly the rest of the time?" Kankuro asked as he turned away and crossed his arms over his cheast to hide the light blush he had across the face.  
"I- I never said you look ugly the rest of the time? It's just-... I-... It was a compliment, dumb ass..."Kiba tried to explain.  
"It's ok... Thanks anyways..." Kankuro said.  
"I'll go get some extra blankets for you if you want... You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the floor with Akamaru." He said as he walked out the bedroom.  
"No no, you sleep in your bed, I'll sleep on the floor!" Kankuro protest.

Kiba walked to the laundry room and walked back to his room with a pile of blankets.

"you're my guest so you sleep in my bed!" Kiba said as he trew the blankets on the bed.  
"Allright..."  
"You wanna have something to eat before we go sleep?"  
"You know it's not good to eat before going to bed?"  
"Who cares, I'm ungry... Are you?"  
"Guess I am..."  
"Alright, come with me..."

they both walked out the room followed by Akamaru and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I guess we can steel a couple of cookies hanna has been preparing..."  
"Isn't it for your party tommorow?"  
"Yes, but there's so many, it's ok to take a couple... Witch one do you want... there's gingerbread cookies or beef cookies..." Kiba said as he tossed one to Akamaru.

Kankuro made a discusted face at the thought of beef and cookies...

"I'll stick to the regular gingerbread cookies thanks..." Kankuro said.  
"You don't know what you're missing..." Kiba said as he gave him two bone shapped gigerbread cookies and put one darker cookie in his mouth.  
"I'd rather not know..." Kankuro said as he brought one of his cookies to his mouth.  
"It's really good I tell you! It's a special recipe Hanna has been working on a couple of year ago and everybody liked it, so now it's a tradition in the Inuzuka clan. She'll be insulted if you dont try one tommorow..." Kiba said.  
"Fine, tommorow... wait, who said I was staying?" Kankuro asked.  
"I did! ... please?" Kiba said his mouth full.  
"*sigh*Alright..." Kankuro said as he set down at the table with his cookies.  
"Milk?" Kiba asked, his mouth still full, holding the milk jar in his hand.  
"Please..."

They both finished there cookies and went back to Kiba's bedroom. Kiba opened his wardrobe and took out his mission camping kit to find the rolled matress, he sat it down on the floor and took some blankets from the pile he brought earlier.

"You can sleep in your bed, really, I don't mind..." Kankuro said.  
"I said no, I'll be alright, I'm use to this anyways..." Kiba said as he got up to change to his pijama, wich was his boxer shorts.

Kankuro just looked away as he sat down on the bed. Kiba could clearly smell he wasn't confortable. he turned off the light, Akamaru laid down on the floor next to the small matress and Kiba joind him, resting his head on his dog. Kankuro was now wraped in the heavy blankets his friend offered.

"What's up Kankuro?" Kiba asked softly.  
"What do you mean what's up?"  
"Sorry if I get into anything personal, I just happen to have a very well trained nose, so I know when someone's not feeling well... you don't seem to be confortable around me..." Kiba said.  
"I-... It's-... Just sleep will you?" Kankuro said.  
"*chuckle* Too personal, I get it..." Kiba said as he closed his eyes to sleep.  
"Shut up..." Kankuro said as he rolled on his side.  
"Good night buddie" Kiba said as he ruffled Akamaru's fur. "You too Kankuro..." He said again.  
"Arf!"  
"g'night..."

-----------------------------------------------

On the next day, everyone was up early. After Kiba and Akamaru took an othe flea bath, Kiba had to help his sister with the food, and Kankuro decided he'd help too.

"So, you're spending christmas eve with us?" Hanna asked.  
"If you don't mind..." Kankuro said as he prepared some sushi.  
"Ofcourse not!" Kiba said with a smile.  
"There'll be plenty of food for everyone! and beside, we need you guys to entertain the younger ones!" Hanna said.  
"Wh-"  
"Yeah, kind of forgot to tell you that... most of my cousins are older then me and have kids..." Kiba said.  
"Great..." Kankuro sighed.  
"Come on it'll be fun!" Kiba said.  
"If you say so..."

-----------------------------------------------

"Where's uncle Kiba!!" "And Akamaru!!" two kids yelled as they ran in the house.  
"Right HERE!!" Kiba yelled as he grabed one of them by the collar and lift him off the ground.  
"Carefull Kiba, you'll hurt him!" Kankuro said.  
"Naah! They're Inuzuka, can't get hurt that easily... Am I right?" Kiba asked looking at the little guy laughing.  
"You are... and you won't get me- that easily!" The kid said as he sliped out his shirt and ran off.  
"Hey come back here and put your shirt back on!" Kiba yelled.  
"You have to catch me first!!"  
"Akamaru! Go get him boy!" Kiba ordered, Akamaru obeyed and ran through the room, knocking over everything on his way to catch the boy.  
"*sigh*it's gonna be a looong night..." Kankuro said.

"So who's the stranger!" An laidy said as she walked in the livingroom where Kiba and Kankuro were.  
"He's my friend, Kankuro! Kankuro, this is my cousin, Ayaki! Mother of the two little kids that just ran by..."  
"Nice to meet you!" Kankuro said as the laidy walked to him and sniffed the air around him.  
"You're from Suna aren't you?"  
"Yes, is that a problem?" Kankuro asked, steping back cautiously "Not at all!" Ayaki said with a smile and walked away.  
"You're familly is wired..." Kankuro almost wispered to Kiba.  
"I HEARD THAT!" Ayaki said playfully.  
"Don't worry, they're nice people..."  
"I hope they are..."

"Let go Akamaru!!!" The boy yelled as Akamaru ran to Kiba, holding the moy by his pants with his large jaw.  
"Gotcha! Now put that shirt back on!" Kiba said as Akamaru dropped the kid on the floor.

"Poor kid..." Kankuro said as he looked away.  
"What do you mean, poor kid! That's how the Inuzukas are raised, these kids are not crybabies... These things won't cry unless you break on of there bones or hurt there feelings!" Kiba said as he forced the kid in his shirt.

'I bet I can make you cry withought breaking any of your bone kid...' Kankuro thought to himself.

----------------------------------------------

"Come on Kankuro! You said you'd try one last night!!!" Kiba said as he shoved a cookie into Kankuro's mouth.

It was almost 12, Kiba had slightly abused on the punch his sister prepared, but he was still quite lucid. The kids were all sleeping, exausted from running around. Tsume, Kiba's mother, was about to go wake them up so they get there present at midnight, like they always did.

"So?" Kiba asked.  
"It's- wierd... not bad... Just wierd..." Kankuro said as he finished eating the cookie that Kiba just shoved in his mouth.

Hanna looked happy about the comment.

"Kiba!" Hanna called.

Kiba turned around and his sister motioned to look above them, Kankuro looked too out of curiousity. 'Misltetoe!'

"No, no, no!" Kankuro protest.

Kiba grined, Held Kankuro's face still with his two hands on each side and licked Kankuro's face slowly. Kankuro's face turned red.

"You taste exactly how I thought you would!" Kiba said softly.

At this, Kankuro's face tunred a brighter shade of red, it sounded so wrong.

"did santa pass by yet?" One of the kid said as they all walked to the christmas tree.  
"Yes, you guys missed him again this year..." Ayaki said.

"You guys don't have anyone as santa?" Kankuro wispered to Kiba, still wipping his face with his shirt.  
"Nah... you know, the hole Inuzuka nose would just ruin it..." Kiba explained.  
"Make sence..."

So Hanna started to hand the christmas gift to the kids. Kiba got some but he didn't ask for much this year and was pretty happy with what he got. After there was no more gifts under the tree, Kankuro decided he'd help them clean the mess the kids did with the wrapping, all of them ran off with there new toys.

"Kankuro?" Kiba called out from the stair way.  
"Yeah?" Kankuro answered as he walked to the stairs.  
"Come with me, I got something for you..." Kiba said as he walked up the stairs. Kankuro followed.

As they got up stairs, Kiba walked to his bedroom door and grabed Kankuro's forearm and pulled him in the doorway. He pointed upward with a little smile across his face. Kankuro looked up. 'Mistletoe?'

"No, not falling for that agai-" Kankuro was cut mid sentence by Kiba's lips crashing against his.

Kankuro blushed deeply again and let his eyes close. the kiss was short but sweet.

"How did-... wh-...?" Was all Kankuro managed to say once they parted.  
"You talk in your sleep handsome... Merry christmas" Kiba answered as he leaned against the door frame and draged Kankuro along with him.

Kankuro leaned in closer to Kiba and kissed him again, he softly played with Kiba's bottom lips asking for entrence. Kiba understood and parted his lips, letting Kankuro's tongue invade his mouth. Kiba's arms wrapped around Kankuro's neck and shoulders, wile Kankuro's hands rested on Kiba's hipbones, his tumbs tracing circles on Kiba's soft and warm skin under his shirt.

"Uncle Kiba- What are you doing to uncle Kiba, get off him!" the youngest of the kids yelled as she walked to them. Kankuro mentaly cursed the kid for walking up to them at that particular moment.  
"It's ok Yura, Uncle Kiba bit his tounge and Kankuro just kissed his bobo..." Kiba said with a smirk.  
"Are you ok now?" She asked.  
"Yes I'm fine..."  
"mom just asked me to tell you we are leaving!"  
"Already?"  
"I don't wanna go..."  
"It's ok Yura, I'll see you again soon, it's new year next week!"  
"You'll be there?"  
"Ofcourse I will! Like every year!"  
"Will he be there too?" She asked, pointing at Kankuro.  
"I don't know, you have to ask mom before... you want him to be there?"  
"Yes..."  
"Why?"  
"Cause you like each other and mom always say we have to spend holidays with people we like! and beside, he's funny!"  
"haha Ok, I get it! Get back downstairs, I'll be there in a second..." Kiba said.

"So... Look like you're coming back next week?" Kiba said.  
"Ask first, I don't wanna be a burden to your familly..."  
"I'll ask them later..."  
"If they don't mind, I can stay here and go back after new year..."

"KIBA!! Come down here and say bey to your cousins..." Tsume yelled from downstairs.

Kiba walked down the stairs followed by Kankuro, they both went to say good bye to everyone. Kiba passed by Ayaki and asked her if it was ok to bring Kankuro to her place the week after.

"Yura just asked me, I don't mind!" She answered with a smile.  
"Thanks!"

Everybody was gone, eccept Tsume cause she insisted on helping cleaning the hole place on the next day.

"I'm exausted, we'll clean everything tommorow... mom, you know where are the blankets... you can sleep on the couch..." Hanna said before walking to her bedroom that was right next to the stairway.  
"Yeah we're going to sleep too... Good night mom, good night sis." Kiba said as he walked up the stairs followed by Akamaru.  
"Good night!" Kankuro said as he followed Kiba and Akamaru.

both boys walked to Kiba's bedroom and closed the door behind them. Akamaru laid on the floor, he was exausted. everytime familly was here, he was always the one playing with the kids.

"So... do you mind if I sleep in my bed tonight?" Kiba asked as he sat down on his bed.  
"Not at all, I'll sleep on the floor..."  
"No, I mean I'll sleep in my bed with you, is that ok?" Kiba said again with a light blush across is face.  
"Y-yeah, fine with me... I mean it's your place after all..."  
"Hmph! Cut me the bullshit, I know you wanted it..." Kiba said as took off his pants and shirt only keeping on his boxer shorts as pijama and laid down under the blankets.

Kankuro turned off the light, took his pants off as well and joined Kiba in the bed. His heart beat was racing like crazy as Kiba snaked between Kankuro's arm and body, resting his head on the elder's shoulder. He let his hand run down Kankuro's cheast, lifting his shirt a little bit to rest his hand on his lower abdomen.

"Good night Akamaru... Good night Kanky..." Kiba wispered as he closed his eyes to sleep.  
"Good night..." Kankuro answered as he wraped his arm around Kiba's body.

'It will definatly be a looong night...' Kankuro thought to himself. 


	2. and happy new year

It's already been a week since the sand siblings arrived to Konoha and Kankuro had spent the whole week at Kiba's place. He also slept with Kiba every night, but he kept on telling himself it didn't mean much since he had to o back to Suna soon. He didn't want to admit it, but he enjoyed sleeping with the boy, with the cold temperature from outside, Kankuro enjoyed having the boy in his arms at night, he was keeping him warm. But there was definitely something more. He wouldn't be able to sleep every time the Kiba would get up and leave his side. Maybe he was just too proud to even admit he loved Kiba.

Everybody in the house was getting ready to go to Ayaki's place for the New Year eve and since Kiba asked so nicely, Kankuro decided he'd tag along.

"It's cold outside; you'll freeze if you only wear that!" Kiba said as he saw Kankuro wearing what he was wearing when he got to Konoha.

"I have nothing else..."

"Wait... Here, put this on!" Kiba said as he almost emptied the wardrobe to find a suitable coat for his friend.

"Thanks..."

"You guys ready? We'll be late if you keep that up!" Hanna said as she walked out the house followed by her dogs.

"Arf! Arf!!"

"I know Akamaru... I'm coming..." Kiba said as he glared at the dog that was now tugging on his pants.

They all walked out the house, walked down Konoha's streets to meet up with Tsume, Kiba and Hanna's mother. Even with the coat, Kankuro was still freezing. His hands were red and hurt so much because of the cold. It was nice from Kiba to give him a coat, but there were no pockets to keep his hands warm, he did have gloves, but he forgot them at Kiba's. He was trying to keep his hands in the sleeves and hoped they'd get to their destination fast.

"You're still cold?" Kiba asked as he walked next to Kankuro.

"I'm not used to these temperatures... My hands will fall off if we don't get there soon..." Kankuro said as he rubbed his hands together to create some heat.

"Here, give me your hands..." Kiba said as he stopped and swiftly grabbed Kankuro's hands before he had time to protest.

Kiba held Kankuro's hands in his slightly smaller but so warm hands; he brought his hands to his face and softly blew on Kankuro's freezing hands. Kiba slightly blushed as he noticed Kankuro was just staring at him.

"Better?" He asked as he let go of Kankuro's hands.

"Yes... Thanks..." Kankuro said as he brought his hands back together to keep the warmth.

"Don't worry, we're almost there..." Kiba said as he walked away but was stopped by Kankuro who grabbed his forearm to bring him closer.

"Wha-" Kiba started but was cut by Kankuro's lips pressed against his own. The kiss was short because they had to go catch up with the two older women.

"We've got to stop doing this in public... People will ask questions..." Kiba said as he walked away followed by Kankuro.

Neither Tsume nor Hanna had noticed they had stopped. They all got there within 10 minutes. Once they set foot in the house, Kiba was attacked by 3 of the children.

'There we go again...' Kankuro thought to himself.

"Stop it guys!! That hurt!!" Kiba laughed as he fell on the floor.

Kankuro offered his hand to help him up as the kids get off him. He lifted him up and glared at the kids around them.

"Aw come on Kankuro! They only want to play, don't be so cold hearted!!" Kiba said as he noticed the daggers in his friend's eyes.

"Uncle Kiba!" the little Yura said as she ran to Kiba to hug him.

"Well hello there Yura!" Kiba said as he kneeled down to hug her.

"Hello to you too Kinkuro!" She said as she hugged Kankuro's leg.

"It's Kankuro Yura!" Kiba corrected her. "I think she likes you!"

"3-2-1- HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" All the Inuzukas yelled as they get through the last seconds of the year and all the dogs followed, barking and howling loudly.

As soon as everyone said there wish to everyone else, Kankuro grabbed Kiba's forearm and brought him to the washroom, he wouldn't be satisfied only with a 'guy hug' and a 'happy new year'...

"Happy new year cutie..." Kankuro said as he leaned closer to Kiba's face to kiss him.

"You too hottie..." Kiba answered as they parted.

"I was wondering... we've been at it for a week now and I-... well I wanted to know if we... if it'd be ok with you to..." Kankuro tried to explain, but couldn't find the right words, he hoped Kiba would understand, but Kiba looked totally clueless.

"What?"

"Well if we could... You know..." Kankuro tried to explain again.

"*chuckle* You're cute! I know what you mean and yes it'd be ok with me if we had sex..." Kiba said as he closed the gap between him and his boyfriend. "But don't expect me to get on my knees so easily..." Kiba warned as he buried his face into Kankuro's neck and softly bit the skin.

Kankuro painfully swallowed as he tried to control his urge to push Kiba on the floor and fuck his brain out.

"You want it now?" Kankuro asked as he let his hand run down his back and stopped on Kiba's firm ass.

"Whatever you have in mind, we can't do it now, the whole house will notice the smell if ever we do it all the way..." Kiba said as he slowly unzipped Kankuro's pants to feel the older teen's hard shaft.

"What are you doing?" Kankuro asked.

"I said we couldn't do it all the way, we can have the preliminaries here and finish up at my place..." Kiba said as he played with the erected member some more.

"Fine with me..." Kankuro said as he softly pushed Kiba against the counter and undid Kiba's shirt, letting his hands run on the boy's chest.

Kankuro unzipped the boy's pants and brought Kiba's pants down to have better access to what the boy had to offer. Kiba blushed as he felt the hands of the older one slipping past his boxer shorts. Kankuro could feel the member throbbing under his touch, he had to repeat himself a couple of time in his head that he had to wait until they were back home to control himself. He slowly slid the boxer shorts down the boy's soft legs. God he liked what he was seeing, Kiba has to be the closest thing to perfection; Kiba was lean but somewhat muscular at the same time, his skin was perfect, almost no hair at all beside a little bit over his manhood, and that manhood was perfectly straight, not oversized, but far from being small. Kiba was so perfect to him that he was almost ashamed of himself. In fact the only thing he knew he could rival with was the size of his cock.

"My turn..." Kiba whispered as he kneeled down seductively in front of Kankuro to take off the teen's pants.

Kankuro blushed; he didn't feel quite confident all of a sudden. Make him wonder how the kid gets him so uncomfortable.

Kiba slowly slid Kankuro's pants down his legs with on hand and caressed Kankuro's abdomen under his shirt with the other. When Kankuro's pants were on the floor, Kiba got back up and lifted Kankuro's shirt over his head to take it off. Once Kankuro was bare chest, Kiba moved his face close to Kankuro, almost pressing his face on his chest and sniffed, he loved Kankuro's scent so much, especially when he was excited. He slowly brought his hands to Kankuro's underwear and brought them down too.

"What were you ashamed of earlier?" Kiba asked as he brought his hands to his face and bit down on his finger staring at his boyfriend's body.

Kankuro was defiantly bigger than he was, but it was mainly muscles. He had broad shoulders, no hair on his chest or anywhere else for that matter except a tiny trail starting under his belly button and stopping a little above his manhood.

Kankuro slightly blushed again as Kiba pressed their bodies together and kissed him again. Kiba's erection was starting to get painful now, he had to do something about it soon. He moved his hips slightly and got one of the most pleasurable sensations he ever had as his erection brushed against Kankuro's. The friction was so good, he had to do it again. This time, Kankuro let out light moan.

Kiba was lost in his thoughts, he had to wait until they were out, if they were to have sex in this house, everyone would know, But he really had to do something now. He motioned Kankuro to sit on the floor, he just had an idea. Kankuro did as Kiba wanted and Kiba set astride on Kankuro's lap, bringing their erection together again. He moved his hand to both of their erection and squeezed them together and started to move his hand up and down.

Kankuro was in bliss, but this was such a torture to just look at his younger lover doing this and not being allowed to fuck. As long as they get to do it later, he'd let Kiba do as he pleased for now. He felt shivers down his spine as he felt the hand around their erection tightening and shaking. He understood by looking at his boyfriend's face that he was getting close so he decided he'd take it from here.

"Let me finish you..." Kankuro said as he moved closer to Kiba to kiss him.

Kankuro grabbed Kiba's hand and used this other hand to finish the job. He squeezed both of their erection again and quickened his pace. He was rewarded with the loveliest moan he heard as Kiba came, the semen leaking between his fingers and against his own shaft sent him over the edge, he came not even a second after Kiba did.

Both boys set there, panting, trying to regulate their breathings before going back to the rest of the family.

"Uncle Kiba?" Yura called out as she knocked softly on the door.

'Damn!' Kiba thought to himself.  
"Yes?" He asked.

"Are you ok?" She asked again.

"Wh-Y-Yes, Kankuro is just a little sick, that's all... I'll be downstairs in a bit..." Kiba answered.

"O-ok..." She said as she walked off.

They both listened to make sure she was really gone before talking again.

"Y-you think she..."

"She's 4 years old, there's no way she'd know what we've been doing..." Kiba said as he got up and opened the window to make the scent of their semen go away.

A soft knock came from the door again.

"Is Kankuro ok-... Kiba! What the hell are you thinking..." Hanna's voice came to Kiba's ears, but not to Kankuro because she whispered the last part.

"S-sorry..." Kiba said looking at the floor apologetically.

"It's not even close to being funny... Put it back in your pants and make this scent go away ASAP!" Hanna said a little louder.

They both could hear her walking away.

"I'm sorry..." Kankuro said.

"What for? It was my idea..." Kiba said with a smile as he helped Kankuro up.

"Alright, it's your fault then!" Kankuro said as he got up.

"Put your cloths back on... I'll go downstairs tell Hanna we're going home earlier..." Kiba said as he jumped in his pants and buttoned his shirt before opening the door.

Kiba ran down the stairs to find Hanna and let her know that they were going. She didn't even asked why just warned him that she'd be back around 3 AM before cursing that nose of hers letting her know everything that's going on.

Kiba waited for Kankuro down the stairs as some of the kids ran by him.

"You're leaving already uncle Kiba?" One of the kids asked noticing he had his coat on.

"Yeah, my friend is sick so better walk him home now than having to carry him all the way there..." Kiba said. Kankuro joined him and putted his coat on.

"Bye kids!" Kiba said as he walked to the door.

"Bye!!" They all said happily.

Kankuro just waved at them.

"Get well Kinkuro!!" Yura said as she ran after her brother.

Kiba whistled to call Akamaru who came running. They all left to go back home. Kankuro was still freezing on his way there and Kiba held his hand to keep him warm.

"Tell me... What's going on between you and me?" Kiba asked as they walked in an empty street.

"What do you mean..." Kankuro asked.

"Well... I just want to know, if you like me or if you're just..."

"What kind of question is that... Of course I like you! What about you? Are you telling me you're doing all that just to tease me?" Kankuro asked, trying to slip his hand out of Kiba's hand.

"It's more than just liking you; I think I love you..." Kiba said as he tightened his grasp on Kankuro's hand.

He pulled Kankuro by his wrist to kiss him softly. Although it was so cold outside, Kankuro felt so warm all of a sudden.

"I love you too..." Kankuro said as the broke apart for some air.

"Let's get going, it's getting cold..." Kiba said as he started to walk still holding Kankuro's hand.

In fact, Kankuro felt somehow warmer with Kiba around, but he really did want to finish what they have been doing earlier, so he followed.

They both walked in the house and went to Kiba's bedroom right away, locking Akamaru outside the room. As soon as the door was close, Kankuro pushed Kiba against the door and kissed him passionately, his tongue intruding the boy's mouth. Their breathings were becoming heavy as lust took control over their minds.

"At what time is your sister coming back?" Kankuro managed to ask as they parted.

"3..." Kiba answered as he pushed Kankuro on his bed and jumped on him before taking off his own shirt.

"Alright... give us plenty of time to have fun..." Kankuro said before rolling over, pining Kiba to the mattress, kissing the boy's chest.

Kiba moaned lightly and tugged at Kankuro's shirt to take it off, Kankuro understood and lifted his arms to let the younger teen take his shirt off. As soon as Kankuro's shirt was off, Kiba buried his face in it, licking the heated flesh of his lover and inhaling the intoxicating scent of his boyfriend.

Kankuro was still sitting on Kiba's laps and let him play with his body a little, he liked how ferrous his boyfriend was as he almost devours his nipples, holding Kankuro still with his claws almost ripping the flesh of his back. He could also feel Kiba's erection poking out between them.

Once he felt like he wanted more, Kankuro squirmed out of Kiba's hold and pushed him back down on the bed. He pulled in Kiba's boxer shorts to take them off. Kiba lifted his hips to help him a little. As soon as Kiba's boxer shorts were off, Kankuro took off his own underwear.

"Rather submissive for someone who said he wouldn't go down that easily..." Kankuro said as he looked at Kiba lying on the bed, his legs slightly spread.

"Hmp! C'mere and see if I'm that easy to fuck..." Kiba said as Kankuro climbed over him.

Before Kankuro had time to do anything, Kiba made a hand sign and a second later, another Kiba appeared behind Kankuro.

"Please tell me it's not Akamaru..." Kankuro said.

"No way! I wouldn't let Akamaru in our little games, that's just wrong!" Kiba said with a slight disgusted face.

Before he had time to say anything else, both Kiba and his clone pounced on Kankuro, holding him down, one of them holding his legs and the other one holding his shoulders. The one holding his shoulder sat on his chest bringing his erection to Kankuro's face.

"Lick it..." Kiba ordered.

"So you wanna play dirty huh?" Kankuro said before licking the boy's length.

Kankuro licked it for a moment and as soon as he felt like he had an opening, he moved his fingers and draw chakra strings around the neck of the one sitting on him. Kiba instinctively brought his hands to his neck to loosen the strings, but Kankuro used this opportunity to switch the roles. He knew the real Kiba was the one he held in his strings, he forced him to lay on the floor and did exactly as he asked; he licked and sucked him dry.

He loosen his grip on the boys neck but draw some more to hold his hands and feet still while he'd be preparing him. All this time, the other Kiba just watched and waited for the right time to attack.

Kankuro sucked Kiba's cock until he heard the boy moan a bit, once he was satisfied with Kiba's moan, he forced the boy's legs up and moved lower to lubricate his uke. He moved his tongue around the boy's ring before pushing it in. The boy was going crazy under his touch, he squirmed a bit as the tongue moved out and was replaced by the older teen's fingers.

Kankuro moved his fingers around and went back to give attention to Kiba's demanding erection. That's when he felt the other Kiba spread his cheeks and force a wet finger inside of him. Kankuro squint but let the other Kiba do as he pleased, he wouldn't get distract from fucking the real Kiba.

He sucked the boy's cock and moved his fingers in an out until the boy came in his mouth with a rather loud moan. Kankuro happily swallowed everything; he kneeled between Kiba's legs and pushed himself forward and entered Kiba.

As he did so, the other Kiba moved his fingers out and positioned himself behind Kankuro as well and slowly penetrated him. Kankuro felt like the other Kiba was ripping his inside and he guessed that's how Kiba felt too, so he stopped to let him adjust. The three of them stopped moving, panting a little.

Once Kankuro adjusted he started to move again as he released Kiba from his chakra strings. Once he was free Kiba reach for Kankuro's hair and pulled him closer, making the other Kiba's job a little easier. Soon, the three of them moved at the same pace, leaded by the one fucking Kankuro.

The one Kankuro was fucking couldn't help but to bite his lover everywhere, breaking the skin at some places. Kankuro knew he'd have wounds everywhere the next morning, but he didn't care, he loved being bite like that. When he noticed Kankuro's reaction to the injuries, the other Kiba moved closer to Kankuro's neck and bit him as well.

Kankuro was in bliss, his sweet spot being hit dead on so many times, the tightness of Kiba's ass and the feeling of the teeth ravaging his body was too much, he couldn't hold it for more, so he came in a loud moan. Not long after that, the other one behind him came in a loud howling noise, digging his claws in the older man's sides.

Kankuro collapsed on top of Kiba out of exhaustion but was shocked to learn that it was a clone when the body he was fucking disappeared.

"Hpm... I knew it wasn't you..." Kankuro said as he got up and crawled on his bed.

"Yeah right you did... This clone of mine looked like he was enjoying himself... Maybe I'll let you fuck me sometime too..." Kiba said as he beckoned Kankuro to join him on the bed.

"When I do, you won't want to be toping for the rest of your life..." Kankuro said as he crawled on the bed as well.

"We should go for a shower before my sister comes back..." Kiba said as he hugged Kankuro tightly.

"Good idea, I feel so dirty... but it was good..." Kankuro said as he moved away from Kiba.

"You are dirty... A dirty little slut that is..." Kiba said.

"Geez thanks..." Kankuro said as he walked to the door.

Kiba followed him, they both went to the washroom for a quick shower and went back to the bedroom, letting Akamaru in this time. Both boys cuddled under the blankets, Kankuro was getting cold again so Kiba wrapped his arms around him to keep him warm.

"I hate the weather here..." Kankuro said as he closed his eyes to sleep.

"I like it, gives us a good reason to cuddle for hours..." Kiba said before he kissed Kankuro's forehead.

"I guess you're right..." Kankuro said.

They all heard someone walk in the house, Hanna was back. Kiba hoped she wouldn't come knock at his door to lecture them.

"Let's pretend we're asleep..." Kiba whispered.

"Alright... Good night... I love you..." Kankuro whispered back.


End file.
